Hidden Dark Side
by devinnnmarmar20
Summary: Alex Andrews had her life really easy but not when it came to fitting in at school. That's when she moves to Kadic Junior High and made new friends that welcomed her. But there is something about her that Xana wants... What is it? Why? -Found out here
1. Chapter 1

"Wait no, I can't. Jeremy said I'm unstable." Alex tried reassuring him.

He just looked into her violet-red eyes that were ones sky blue and smirked, "You think that will scare me off? That some virus Xana gave you will make you seem any different to me?"

Alex shook her head, "It's not a virus, its something that he has left inside me that was already there."

"Alex, I don't care what Xana has done to you. You are the same quiet blue-eyed blonde girl I saw on the first day of school." He closed the space between them. "I will always love you."

"Even with my dark side?" she smirked.

"Even with your dark side." he replied.

Alex held her breath as he softly placed his lips upon hers.

-8 Months Before-

_Alexandra Marie Andrews is her full name and she has lived in her small town in Louisiana, U.S since she was born. And since she was born her life has been perfect, and what I mean by perfect is that her Daddy was one of the richest man around. She had the clothes, the dream house, the looks, and everything she had ever wanted. Her house even had its own name! Belle Demeure. _

_And with every girl who has it all perfect there will always be that one person jealous and in hate of her. And for Alex that happened to be the girl living across street, Marissa._

_Marrisa was practically living the same life as Alex, but Alex's daddy made a bit more money than Marrisa's. In almost everything materialistic wise Alex had her beat and it made Marissa furious. But Marissa had one thing Alex didn't have, popularity. _

_Marissa is the most popular girl at Alex's Junior High. And for the past years Marissa has made sure that Alex was the least wanted and the most hated girl at her school. Marissa would make up all different lies and start different rumors about her. Alex would come home crying just about everyday from school._

_Sure she tried cutting and killing herself, but could never make herself do it. When she came home crying her parents being the clueless people they were they would just go out and buy her the high in clothes or makeup or something along those lines, thinking that it would cheer her up. Alex would act grateful but deep down she was still hurting._

_Then came the last day of seventh grade and Alex decided that she had enough. She begged her parents to let her go to a boarding school in France since she had always liked it there. And after many promises of visiting and calling often she was allowed to go to Kadic Junior High. _

_She left on a plane the week before it started and soon had the taxi dropping her off at the front gate of her new school._

_..._

Alex took a deep breath and walked into the school's campus with her bags that she could carry and she was expecting to have the rest ship to her later that day.

And with her being the new girl she had to go to the principal's office where he gave her her new schedule and told her all the rules of the school and dorms. Which went into one ear and out the other for Alex. She received her room number and shook the principal's hand then headed to her dorm.

"216." Alex said to herself as she reached her new dorm. She opened to see her room had three guys and a girl in it and it made her slightly nervous when they all looked at her as she came in.

"Uhh Hi, This is room 216 right?" Alex asked the group of people.

And out of that group a pink headed girl stood up and smiled, "Yes it is! You must be Alexandra, I'm Aelita."

"Oh okay sorry I was only told that I would have a roommate not roommates..."

"No we were just visiting." A blonde headed boy with glasses informed her.

She made eye contact with the boy but didn't reply. "My bed?" she question Aelita.

"Oh yes! Chose which ever on you want." Aelita told her with a smile.

Alex eyed the beds then chose one that was nearest to a window, which had blonde haired boy wearing purple on it. Alex hoped that her putting her things on the bed would give him the hint to move, but he didn't budge. He only watched her as she unpacked her things.

"You must be new here or something or else I would recognize you. With that kind of pretty face." He smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Yeah I'm new here."

The boy with brown hair punched him in the arm, "Come on Odd she just got here and she already has a guy hitting on her."

Odd ignored his friend, "So where you from Alexandra?"

"Alex.." she replied.

"What?"

"Alex... I prefer you call me Alex and I came from Louisiana in the U.S."

Odd stood up and stretched, "That's cool, Come on Ulrich lunch is about to start." He said as if he had gotten bored with the conversation. Ulrich stood up and waved at everyone before following Odd out the door. Soon Jeremy wasn't far behind them.

After they were all alone Aelita started to make small talk with Alex.

"So Alex, are you excited for the school year?" Aelita asked.

Alex shrugged as she started to put her clothes away in her dresser, "Anything to get me away from my old school."

"What's wrong with your old school?" Aelita asked.

"Everything." Alex replied as she slammed her dresser door shut.

**Yayy my first Code Lyoko story! Hoped you guys like it and please review and follow! ;) I will post another chapter super soon depending on how many responses I get! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

It was about 2 a.m in the morning and both girls were sleeping in their beds, anxious for the first day of school later on the morning. Alex was dreaming like how anyone else would be. But Aelita wasn't have that good of the dream, her was so real too. It almost felt like her visions that she had in the past with Franz Hopper.

-Aelita's Nightmare-

_Aelita turned the corner as fast as she would, to get away from what was chasing her. She ran down the big room in the abandon factory. She felt something grab her shoulder and threw her to the ground. She looked up to see Alex but not at the same time. This girl had ink black hair with purple-red eyes and the other Alex was blonde with blue. But something inside of Aelita was telling her that it was Alex._

_"Alex please stop you're scaring me." She told the girl standing over her._

_Alex opened her hand a purple aurora came out of it and she laughed, "You should."_

_She then put her glowing purple hand around Aelita's throat and almost instantly she felt a burning sensation._

Aelita sat up screaming in her bed, still having that burning feeling around her throat. Alex immediately woke up from the scream and went to Aelita's bedside.

"Hey, you alright." she asked Aelita.

Aelita shook her head and shivered when she saw Alex get close to her, "I had a nightmare."

"Oh its okay, everyone gets them. And you know what helps me is when I talk them out. Maybe it will help you." Alex ask with a smile.

Aelita took a deep breath before beginning, "Well some girl that I didn't recognize was chasing me." She lied. "Then she threw me to the ground and there was a purple aurora coming out of her hands. She then put that hand around my throat and it began to burn me, then I woke up."

Alex wrapped her arms around Aelita, "It's okay, the best thing to know that it wasn't real and won't ever happen."

Aelita simply nodded as Alex returned to her bed and crawled in, "Well we should get some more sleep since it's the first day of school later on this morning."

"Yeah that's true and thanks Alex."

Alex smiled as she closed her eyes, "No problem."

Soon she passed out quietly snoring but Aelita laid in bed wide awake, afraid that if she went back to sleep then the other Alex would meet her.

...

Alex walked into her first hour class very nervous and decided to not sit next to anyone but sit in the back. She walked down the aisle looking for an empty table when she noticed Odd and Ulrich sitting in front of one. Odd smiled at her and shoved Ulrich out of his chair.

"Hey Alex there's an empty sit right here you know!"

"Hey!" Ulrich shouted from the ground.

Alex giggled, "Umm no thanks I'll take this seat."

Ulrich got up and punched Odd in the arm, "Jerk."

Odd awkwardly smiled back at him. "Hey at least I got her to laugh."

"Whatever."

Alex took her seat and laid her head down in her crossed arms on the table. She watched all the kids around her learning what they were like. After a few minutes the teacher walked in as the bell ranged.

"Hello class I'm Mrs. Hertz. Hope you like where you are sitting because this will be your assigned seats." She pause and looked at Odd and Ulrich. "And if there is any problems with the seating you will be moved."

She began to pass out papers that had the class rules on it when the lights went out. Everyone paused and looked around.

"It's alright students just a minor power out." She reassured the class and continued to passed out papers.

Then window shattered and a black mist came in, covering the ceiling. And the weird thing that started to happen was that each part of the mist would go into someone by going through their throats but would come back out.

People began panicking and ran out but Alex kept her place as some of the mist went inside her but it didn't come out.

Odd noticed this and got Ulrich attention, "Uh Ulrich why isn't it coming back out?"

Then the rest of the black mist went down Alex's throat and after it was inside her she began to cough. Odd approached her but stepped back as all the black mist left her. She fell to the ground gasping for air and soon she fainted.

Ulrich picked Alex up, "Odd snap out of it and get Jeremy and tell him to meet us at the factory."

Odd nodded and ran out the door after Ulrich. And as Ulrich ran to the factory he noticed that her blonde hair began to turn black. Almost as if someone poured black ink on top of her headed and ran down the rest of her hair. Ulrich sat her down against a wall in the supercomputer room.

He then noticed that her hair was completely black now,"Whats going on?"

**OMG! Thanks to all that reviewed, followed, and favorited! I love you all haha. As I promised I posted another chapter! More to come to all that who reviewed! haha R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys shes waking up!"

Alex heard a voice say as she started to open her eyes, "Odd?" She asked to what looked like to be the blurred figure in front of her.

"Yeah its me, you alright?"

Alex shook her head. She then felt a sudden burst of strength, but she didn't move just yet. Odd eyes widened as he watched her blue eyes that were staring at him turn a red-violet color.

"Uh guys..." Odd said to his approaching friends.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

But what happened next no one had time to reacted. Alex tackled Odd to the ground and held up her hand that had a purple aurora coming from it, Alex placed her hand on Odd's chest and Odd began trying everything he could to make her get off.

"GUYS SHES BURNING ME!" Odd cried out.

Ulrich pulled Alex from Odd and slammed her into the wall. She fell to the ground as if it knocked her out. Ulrich approached her and right when he was close enough Alex sent an electric current from her hands that hit Ulrich in the face, he fell to the ground moaning.

Alex laughed, "Awww you guys think you stand a chance? You might in Lyoko but here I'm in power."

Aelita hid behind Jeremy shaking horribly, "Jeremy, did Xana possess Alex?"

"Impossible! He would have to activate a tower to do that!" He answered her as Yumi and Ulrich try to take Alex on.

"I don't understand. Then whats wrong with her?" She asked.

"It might be a virus but I'm not so sure... The important thing now is to get away from here." He grabbed her hand and made a quick escape to the elevator, leaving the others behind to deal Alex.

Odd tackled Alex from behind, catching her off guard. He got her on her back and used his hands to hold her arms down while the others held down everything else.

"Get off of me!" She screamed at them.

"Sorry can't do that Alex!" Ulrich replied with sarcasm.

That made Alex furious and she use all her strength to free herself. All while Odd tried to talk sense into her.

"Alex listen to me! This isn't you, you need to quit this act and be you again!" Odd tried to tell her.

She growled, "You don't know me, no one does!"

"I would like to, but you have to stop."

Something snapped inside Alex when he said that, "You mean that?" she asked.

"Yeah I do."

Her eyes soften and she felt tears come into her eyes. "Please help me. I don't understand why I feel like I want to kill you guys."

"I don't know but we are going to get off of you. You think you're better now?"

Alex nodded her head and slowly they got off of her and she scooted into a corner with her knees in her face. They carefully watched her as she cried, shaking terribly. "Why do I feel this way?"

Ulrich put a hand on Alex as she talked to herself, "Hey, you're alright. We won't let anything happen to you."

"You don't understand. There's something inside me that feels like it's wanting to choke everyone and-." she cut off when she noticed her hair. "My hair... It's black..."

Yumi helped her off the ground, "And your eyes aren't blue anymore. Their this red-violet color, pretty cool."

She ignored the last comment, "What?" she felt the surge of strength again.

"Hey calm down will ya?" Ulrich reassured her.

"I'm so sorry. It was like I wasn't aware of what I was doing." she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We know, Jeremy is figuring out what is wrong with you right now. But I'm curious how did you know of Lyoko?" Yumi asked.

Alex shrugged, "I don't know I just do. I mean I didn't before but... its weird."

"You're telling me. I don't mean to interrupt but I think we should get back before someone realizes that we are missing." Ulrich said as he left for the elevator with Yumi closely behind.

"Wait what about a return to the past?" Odd called out before the elevator shut.

"Jeremy already did it. We are missing Mrs. Hertz class now." Then the elevator shut leaving Odd and Alex alone.

"I can tell he wanted to be alone with her." Alex said to Odd.

Odd pressed the button for the doors to the elevator to open, "Yeah I know. Those two are crazy for each other!"

"Are they going out?"

Odd shook his head, "Umm Ulrich can't admit his feelings to girls. Unlike me."

"Really I don't believe you..." Alex said back.

"Well I have dated every girl in the school." Odd fought back as they stepped into the elevator.

"Almost."

Odd eyed her, "What?"

"You have almost dated every girl. You haven't dated me."

Odd smiled at her, "Yeah for now."

Alex couldn't help the blush that came in her cheeks and tried to hide it but Odd saw it anyways.

-Meanwhile-

"Jeremy I'm telling you. It was just like the dream I had. I think it was more of a warning than a dream." Aelita informed Jeremy who was furiously typing away at his computer in his dorm listening to Aelita's every word.

"I can't figure what is wrong with her. It's not a virus, a bug, or even possession! And the weirdest thing is that it didn't just change the way she acted on the inside but change her on the outside. Her hair and eyes... The only option is to go into sector 5 and get codes from Xana maybe then we can figure out what he is trying to do and why."

"But Jeremy she's dangerous. Not just for us but for the school, what do you suppose we do about that?" she wondered.

Jeremy shook his head. "Keep a good eye on her. Come on we are going to be late for World History."

As they walked together he made sure to send out a text to all the Lyoko warriors...

_Hey guys this is a group message,_

_I don't understand what is wrong with Alex and I'm planning on after school everyone meeting up at the factory so we can into sector 5 and see if Xana has any info on whats wrong with her. Until then I want everyone to watch Alex, she is a threat to everyone now._

_Jeremy._

**Hello again! I hope that answered some of the questions you guys were having about whats wrong with Alex! Next chapter will have the complete answers of what and why is wrong with her. Thanks to all you have followed reviewed and everything! Next chapter will be up soon! Remember, R&R! :))**


	4. Chapter 4

Alex followed Jeremy into the supercomputer room while the others rode the elevator down to the scanners.

"Wait where are they going?" Alex asked Jeremy.

Jeremy sat down in a chair in front of the computer and put his headset on, "To the scanners to get virtualizated into Lyoko."

Alex had a million questions on her mind but before she could ask any Jeremy cut her off, "Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Odd, virtualization."

"Wait what about Ulrich?"

Jeremy waved Alex off, "He's next. There's only three scanners."

"Hey Einstein? Why don't you let Alex come to Lyoko?" Odd ask and it surprise Alex that she could hear him, but Jeremy gave her a reassuring look.

"Because Odd we don't know what's wrong with her. It's too risky."

Odd frowned as he and the others ran to the end of the sector for their ride. He really just wanted Alex to come because he liked the idea of protecting her. Like right when a creeper or William try to take a shot at her he would swoop in and push her out of the way and take the hit. The idea made him smile, actually anything about Alex made him smile. He didn't what it was about her but ever since he first saw her he has thought more and more of her. And when ever she looked his way or smiled at him he would feel himself getting all choked up or nervous...

"Hello, earth to Odd! Our ride is here..." Ulrich shouted out to his dazed friend.

Odd hurried into the white sphere, "Oh right, sorry."

Once they arrived Jeremy opened a passage for the others to go through and looked around for any of Xana's monsters. 'Must of caught them off guard." Jeremy thought

Alex looked over Jeremy's shoulder and was fascinated at how fast he worked and at everything that was going on around her.

"Jeremy?" The voiced sounded like it belonged to Aelita. "I think I found what we are looking for. I'm sending it to you."

Immediately different pages popped up on the computer and Jeremy searched through them all, then smiled. "Good job Aelita. I'm going rematerialize you guys now."

Soon everyone was gathered around the supercomputer as Jeremy searched through all the pages. Everyone was starting to get anxious, especially Alex who was dying to know if there was something that could be done to make her not feel like she wanted hurt the people around her.

Jeremy smiled really big after a few minutes, "Yes! I figured out what Xana has done to you Alex! He has planted a spector inside you that only you can trigger."

"What?" Alex was completely lost. "So this Xana guy has put a... spector in me? What's a spector?"

"Remember that black mist that went inside of you?" Jeremy asked and Alex slightly nodded. "Well that's a spector, its part of Xana, and when it went into you then came out it left a bit inside you but not enough for Xana to take control of you at his will. It only gets set off when you experience a sudden emotional change."

Alex was still somewhat lost, "Okay, but why did he choose me? I mean why not anyone else?"

"Because he wanted someone with a temper that could be set off easily... Someone with a bit of a dark side I guess."

Alex started to feel angry. Because people that she just met already knew her secret, she remembers getting sent home or suspended from school many of times because someone would say one thing about her that would set her off. Over the years she has learned to control it but now Xana had put something inside her that will make it happen more and out of her control. She started to feel the surge of strength and did everything she could to stay calm.

"It's happening again!" she called out.

Everyone's eyes widened and Jeremy was confuse, What did he say that set her off?

Yumi grabbed Alex by the shoulders, "Its okay. Calm down, take deep breaths."

Alex started to calm down once again but felt embarrassed that it had happened now twice in one day to her. "What did Jeremy say that set you off?" Yumi asked.

Alex shook her head to make the redness she felt in her face go away, "I don't know. It's just that I just met you guys and you all already know my secret about my temper problem. I don't know why but I started to feel angry. I'll get better control of it, I promise."

"You have to because Xana's reason for it is to have you go out of control at random times so we would have a problem to take care of while he activates a tower."

Alex smiled, "Well thanks for the encouragement... Can you get the 'spector' out of me?"

Jeremy shrugged as he sat back down in front of the supercomputer, "I don't know yet. I'm going to stay here tonight since we don't have any classes tomorrow and see if I can learn more."

"Alright its late we better head back. Are you coming Aelita?" Ulrich asked ask everyone stepped into the old elevator.

"No I'm going to stay with Jeremy and help."

Everyone smiled as the elevator went up wondering if those two couldn't make more obvious of their feelings for each other. Once they were in the sewers Yumi went the other way to her home and said her good-byes. The three walked back making jokes, laughing, and just being stupid. But then a thought crossed Alex's mind. "Hey guys... Do you think that Jeremy will find a way to make me normal again before I have to go visit my parents. Because I'm sure they won't like my sudden hair and eye color change."

Odd put an arm around Alex, "Don't worry! We don't call him Eisenstein for nothing!"

Alex blushed with Odd's arm suddenly around her and Odd blushed too realizing how close they were. But he kept his arm where it was as they walked.

Ulrich smiled seeing this, 'I think I see the next new couple.' he thought to himself.

**Sooo sorry for not posting sooner! For some reason I thought I already posted this chapter and was about to post the next when I realized that I never posted this one! Good thing I didn't because there were many misspellings and grammar problems. Lol I was wondering why I wasn't getting any reviews or anything! Anyways next chapter up soon! Get ready for some cute romance! :) R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy approached his friends at their table during lunch with a huge grin on his face. He sat down with just an apple in hand and began eating as he told to his friends what was on his mind.

"Okay guys I have some good news!" Jeremy set down his apple while everyone looked at him with a curious look on their faces. "I have decided that Alex is now stable enough to make trip into Lyoko! Since she has been without an accident this whole week and Xana has been quite ."

Everyone smiled really big, "I cant wait to see her Lyoko form!" Aelita exclaimed.

Yumi nodded, "Yeah and I want to find out what her weapons will be!"

"When can she go into Lyoko Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremy pushed up his glasses back in place on his nose, "I was thinking tonight after school." He paused realizing that there was only one person that didn't show any excitement or interest in his news. "Hey Odd, I thought you would be the most excited of us all."

Odd was stabbing his fork into his mashed potatoes staring off into the distance. Ulrich put an arm around his friend, "He's just upset that he got Nicholas as his partner for the field trip at the end of the day."

Odd shook his head, "I can care less about that nerd! What I'm worried about is that!" He stabbed his fork in the same direction he had been staring at the whole time. Everyone smiled when they found out what was bothering Odd... Alex had her lunch tray in her hands and was leaning against a wall as a boy who was in their science class talked to her. They were both smiling and laughing, Alex was giggling about every second. It was obvious that the two were flirting with each other.

"I think someone is a little jealous." Jeremy said through a smile.

Odd threw his fork down on the table, "I'm not jealous! I just don't like the way the guy is looking at her, and whats worse is that he is her partner for this afternoon!"

Ulrich rolled his eyes, "That guy has a name..."

Odd crossed his arms and eyed the people across the room. Aelita shook her head, "And I'm not surprise with all the attention she has been getting with the way she's been dressing lately."

"What's wrong with the way she's been dressing? I like it!" Odd demanded.

Yumi threw her tray away and laughed, "Well of course you do! Any guy loves a girl who wears shorts at that length and that low of a V-neck."

"Ssssshhh! She coming this way!" Aelita said in a hushed voice.

Alex sat down with her tray in a very good mood, "Hey guys what's up?"

Odd glared at her but she didn't even noticed while everyone just stared at each other not knowing how to responded.

"Uhhh Jeremy was just telling us about how you are now stable enough to go into Lyoko." Yumi covered for her friends.

Alex began to peel her orange, "Really? This day just keeps getting better! I can't wait."

Odd frowned, 'I'm going to do some serious spying this afternoon.' he thought to himself as the shoved in his mouth the last bite of potatoes.

...

Later that afternoon everyone was at the park across the street of the school. They were all partnered up and was spread out drawing different plants and insects they found into their science journals across the park. Odd was crouched behind a group of bushes watching Alex and her partner with a huge frown on his face. 'What does she see in that guy?' he thought. 'He couldn't make it more obvious of where is attention is, and it is not drawing flowers.'

Odd was right. Tony, Alex's partner didn't care about her and the reason for them being in the park, but the only thing that interested him was her chest. "Whoops!" he said as he dropped his pencil.

"I'll get it!" Alex said as she bent over. And you probably know where his eyes went immediately...

Odd rolled his eyes and grabbed a near by rock he saw and threw it at Tony's head. He ducked down as soon as he did and held back his laughter.

"Ow! Where did that come from?" Tony wondered out loud.

Alex examined his head and noticed a cut, "I don't know but you have a cut. You should probably go find a teacher."

Tony nodded and walked off in a direction and Alex continued her drawing with a smile. Odd smiled and walked out from behind the bush making it not look obvious that he was there the whole time. "Hey Alex!"

Alex turned and smiled when she saw Odd heading in her direction, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing thought I would just come visit you." Odd shrugged his shoulders. "And to give you this." He told off his hoodie he was wearing and handed it to Alex.

Alex took it but looked at it suspiciously, "Uhhh why?"

Odd had two reasons, 1. to hide her chest from Tony 2. For Tony to be jealous that she was wearing his hoodie. But he lied, "Umm I thought you looked cold."

Alex smiled and pulled it over her head, "Oh I kinda was, thanks!"

Odd opened his mouth to say more but saw Tony coming in his direction, "Uhh I'll see you later!"

Alex giggled and waved at him as he walked the opposite direction that Tony was coming. Odd smiled as he listen to Tony and Alex's conversation as he walked away,

"Where did you get that?" he asked her.

"Odd gave it to me!" she replied.

Odd snickered as he imagined the look on Tony's face now.

**Hi! I'm back! Hoped you liked the chapter! And btw sorry if I made Alex seem like slut or whatever (she's not at all!) and Alex would be all happy and nice the way she was in this chapter just so you know! Until next time... Please R&R! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hahaha! What were you saying Jeremy... That it would take awhile for me to get used to Lyoko? So far I have taken down 2 crabs and 5 blocks in 7 mins and Odd has barely gotten one!" Alex twirled the knife in her hand with a wide smirk across her face. While everyone rolled their eyes as they continued to run across the forset sector.

Odd stopped dead in his tracks and began to slump, "I have shot 3 blocks..."

"Oh I'm sorry! You have shot 2 more than I thought!" Alex threw one of her knifes at the nearest tree and it stuck right in the center, obivously showing off her new found skill at throwing knifes.

Ulrich and YUmi looked at each other with annoance, they were both getting pretty tired of Alex's boasting. But at the same time they were slightly jealous of how great Alex was at taking down monsters. "Hey! Will you guys keep up?" he shouted behind him at Alex and Odd who were busy agruimg with each other.

Odd stuck his tongue out at Ulrich, "Why are we running to the end of the sector? When we can just ride to it?"

Alex gave Odd a puzzled look and with a smile Odd called out, "Hey Jeremy? Wheres my ride?"

"Coming right up!" Alex heard Jeremy call back.

Alex watched with awe as a hoverboard appeared out of thin air. Odd jumped on it and looked in Alex's direction, "Well are you coming?"

Alex carefully got on the back and wraped her arms around Odd and nervously asked, "Can you please go slow?"

Odd didn't hear her because inside his mind he was playing out his own sceanerio where his poor Alex was surrounded by thousands of crabs and Odd heroicily shoot and pushed his way through and picked up his precious Alex then she smiled up at him, "Hey Odd?"

"Hey Odd? Hellooo?" Alex slightly shook him.

Odd snapped out of his dream unaware of his surroundings, "Oh what?"

"We are falling behind you know?" Alex gulped, "And I think that guy up ahead is blocking the others way..."

Odd looked up to see William with his smug smile standing with two crabs in front of his friends. He raced over to them as fast as he could ingnoring Alex's yelps and cries about him going too fast. Once he got there he started circled around the crabs aiming for the targets on their heads, unexpectily another crab shot at him making his hoverboard devirtualize. They fell to the ground and Alex was having trouble recovering while Odd landed perfectly and attacked the crab approaching him. Alex stood up and shook her head feeling like she was going to throw up...

"Hey watch out Alex!"

"Wha-?" before she could react she was stabbed in the back and she showed back up in the scanners when it opened she didn't make an effort to move at all still feeling very nausous.

...

"William!" Odd shouted at him as he turned around laughing.

"She doesn't know that she shouldn't keep her guard down. You should teach her that." William informed sacasitcally.

Odd flung himself at William but was held back by Ulrich, "No, there's no point in fighting him. Aelita isn't here... he can't do anything."

Odd hung his head as one by one everyone was sent back to the scanners. Once Odd's doors opened he saw everyone crowded around one of the scanners. He looked over Jeremy's shoulder to see Ulrich picking up Alex and puting her over his shoulder.

"What's wrong with her?" Odd frantically asked.

Ulrich pushed his friend a few steps away, "Calm down Odd, it's her first time getting virtualizated. It's normal for her to feel faint."

Odd followed closely behind Ulrich as he carried Alex back to the dorms. For some reason he didn't like Ulrich carrying her and not him. Why did he feel that way? Was he jealous? Jealous that Ulrich could hold Alex that close to him? No hsavant be jealous! After all it's Yumi that Ulrich likes, he's just right now helping Alex get back to her and Aelita's dorm. Then why did he still feel jealous of him?

**Oh Odd! Will he ever realize his feelings? Haha sorry for the short chapter btw but hope you enjoyed it! See ya later!**


End file.
